suka_sukafandomcom-20200214-history
Mornēn
'Mornēn '(モウルネン, Mourunen) is a dangerous cursed Carillon/Dug Weapon that is co-owned by the Orlandry Merchants Guild and the Guardian Wings Military. It is the true form of Vincra, the Fourteenth Beast who Binds Brightly who had been sealed within it and is currently stored in a secret facility known only to the Six Generals. Background 'Mornēn '''is a Carillon or Holy Sword that was created by the Emnetwiht Race over 500 years ago in order to give humanity an edge over the other races. It was wielded by a Regal Brave and its original power was to ''"connect people together." Through this power it could form emphatic links between people and empower them through their emotions. Mornēn's power later became corrupted when the 14th Beast, Vincra was sealed into it. 500 years later, Mornēn was rediscovered by a Règles Aile excavation team and brought back to Sky Island 23. It was then used in a experiment which caused the destruction of the entire island and only ended when the Leprechaun wielding it died. This tragedy later became known as "The Night of Mornēn." Mornēn was then sealed away by the Guardian Wings Military. History Creation 'Mornēn '''is a Carillon or Holy Sword that was created by the Emnetwiht Race over 500 years ago in order to give humanity an edge over the other races. It was originally wielded by a unnamed Brave and its original power was to ''"connect people together." Through this power, it could form emphatic links between people and empower them through their emotions. Corruption During the Destruction of the Surface, Mornēn's user was killed during the fighting over whether or not to trust Jade Nail's proposal of turning all the remaining humans into Imps and survive the Destruction of the Surface. It was picked up by Helva T. Lontis, a Quasi-Brave who used it to fight with Jade Nail out of intense hatred. It then became cursed and its power corrupted when during the fight, Helva completed her transformation into Vincra: The Fourteenth Beast Who Binds Brightly. Despite not fully killing Jade Nail and only succeeding in cursing him, Vincra then sealed itself into Mornēn through some unknown means. Mornēn then became a cursed demon sword with Vincra sleeping in it for over 500 years. Night of Mornēn 500 years later, Mornēn was re-discovered by some salvagers who worked for the Orlandry Merchants Guild and the Guardian Wings Military. It was then taken back to Règles Aile where Dr. Margomedari Brompton performed experiments on it. During one of these experiments on Sky Island 23, Vincra awoke when Mornēn was being tuned to a young Leprechaun named Elba Affa Mūrusmarea, who bore a strong hatred towards the Guardian Wings Military. Upon the activation of it's power, Vincra possessed Elba and revealed Mornēn's new special ability as the power to "take control of anyone who knows of its ability." '' Under Vincra's control, Elba then used this ability to take control of everyone in town and went on a rampage, slaughtering everyone on the island. In the ensuing battle with the Guardian Wings Military, Elba fought against Nasania Will Percham (her best friend) and the battle ended with Nasania blowing both of them up using her Fairy Gate. After the event was over, the Guardian Wings Military dubbed the event "The Night of Mornēn" and sealed the blade away, as well as, any and all knowledge pertaining to it. Dr. Margomedari Brompton and all others who were involved in these experiments were then ordered to keep quiet about it and Dr. Margomedari was reassigned to be the Leprechaun's doctor and tuner. Physical Composition Mornēn is described to be a huge, bright, ashen red sword that's comprised of multiple random shining talismans. When combined, the talismans glowed a red color when activated with Elba's Venenum and could unleash devastating red blasts that can slice a Sky Island in half. Special Abilities Connection Mornēn's original power was to ''"connect people together and share the user's power with their comrades." Through this power, it could form emphatic links between people who shared a common will and empower them through their emotions. Unfortunately, this pure power was then corrupted, when Vincra became sealed into Mornēn. Mind Control During the "Night of Mornēn," Mornēn's corrupted power (by Vincra: The 14th Beast) was revealed to be the ability to ''"take control of anyone who knows its ability." ''Once activated, Vincra's ability basically takes advantage of Mornēn's connection abilities to forcibly possess and 'bind' both the wielder and anyone who comes into contact with them. After this moment, Mornēn's curse then spreads like a virus with anyone who comes in contact with the wielder, becoming infected as well. The infected are able to be identified by the insidious growths that appear on their bodies. Upon Vincra's command, the persons affected may be coerced to commit violent acts and kill others or even transformed into monsters. So far, the only known method to break this power is to kill the wielder. However it has been shown that Vincra still had a hold on Elba, even after having been reincarnated into Lakhesh and re-possessing her body. Transfiguration Another additional power of Mornēn via its connection to Vincra is the ability to turn people into monsters after they have been mentally taken over. Known Wielders of Mornēn *Unnamed Brave *Helva T. Lontis - The original user of Mornēn. She was a young female Emnetwiht human Quasi-Brave and a adventurer who fought in the War with the Poteau over 500 years prior to the story. Her human personality died after transforming into Vincra: The Fourteenth Beast Who Binds Brightly, however she took down Jade Nail after that and managed to curse him, before sealing herself into Mornēn. *Elba Affa Mūrusmarea - A young ashen-haired Leprechaun Fairy Soldier who once lived at the Fairy Warehouse. 30 years prior to the story, Elba was chosen as Mornēn's user during a transportation mission and became possessed by Vincra. Elba then used its power to cause the Night of Mornēn massacre incident, until she was stopped by Nasania Will Pacem and regained enough control to open her Fairy Gate. A heavily injured Nasania also opened her gate, causing the two of them die via a double suicide. *Lakhesh Nyx Seniorious - A young orange-haired Leprechaun Fairy Soldier who once lived at the Fairy Warehouse up until her death. She is the reincarnation of Elba Affa Mūrusmarea. After Lakhesh became possessed by Elba's spirit, Vincra uses its connection to Lakhesh/Elba's soul to take possession of Lakhesh's body to retrieve Mornēn, thereby making her its temporary user. She dies by impaling herself on Ignareo, causing Mornēn to become purified as a result. *Tiat Siba Ignareo - A young green-haired Leprechaun Fairy Soldier who became the purified Mornen's user after Elba/Lakhesh sacrificed herself to stop Vincra. Known Victims of Mornēn *Countless beasts. *Jade Nail *Civilians *Soldiers Trivia * Mornēn is an Old High Germanic word that means to "feel sorrowful" or "to grieve/mourn." The "morn" part of the word also means "to shimmer or glisten" or "morning" in some ancient languages. References Navigation Category:Carillons Category:Dug Weapons Category:Seventeen Beasts